


Not Your Valentine

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Eden's Twilight, M/M, Making Out, Valentine's Day, clothed getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: What to give to the guy who doesn't care about Valentine's Day? (Or: Andreil Anti-Valentine's Sexy Times)





	Not Your Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's Day 2017 and decided to post it here!

It had been a long time since Andrew had given Neil a specific outfit to wear when they went out. Usually he would rout through their shared closet before tossing Neil a bundle of clothes and ordering him to get dressed. Neil didn’t mind. He had lived so long with a limited and basic wardrobe that he looked forward to whatever Andrew chose for him.

Still, the black gift bag that Andrew shoved into his hands was a surprise.

“Are we going somewhere?” Neil asked. It was Monday. They had just finished up practice and it was getting late. Neil was exhausted.

“Yes,” Andrew replied. He was already pulling off his sweaty practice clothes and heading for the locker room showers. Neil sighed. He did not want to go anywhere tonight, especially when he had morning classes tomorrow.

“Neil!” Nicky yelled. He had just gotten out of the shower and was practically naked. Neil averted his eyes and put Andrew’s gift in his locker. “Did Andrew tell you?! We’re going to Eden’s tonight!”

“But it’s Monday,” Neil complained. “We were just there a couple nights ago.”

“Yeah, but this is the Anti-Valentine’s Day Rave, Neil. We have to go! Seriously, this is the best party of the year!”

Neil doubted that. He had been at Eden’s for Halloween and New Year’s and the revelry at those holidays was unparalleled.

Kevin passed by Nicky and rummaged in his locker for his bag. He gave Neil a brief nod. “No late practice tonight,” he said.

“Not you, too?” Neil groaned. “I was counting on you to be the voice of reason here.”

“Not tonight,” Kevin replied. “Hurry up and shower. We need to get on the road.”

Neil grumbled to himself but did as Kevin asked. By the time he was finished the rest of the team had left the locker room, well, everyone except for Andrew. Andrew was straddling one of the benches, typing a message on his phone. Neil squeezed by him and retrieved the gift bag from his locker. Andrew glanced up, stoically giving him a once over. Neil was only wearing a towel, all of his scars on display. He was finally getting comfortable with Andrew seeing him like this.

Inside the gift bag was an outfit that looked similar to Andrew’s all black attire. Neil pulled on a pair of briefs and then the tight black jeans that Andrew had purchased. They fit perfectly, if snugly; Neil did a few stretches to adjust to the way the denim clung to his legs. Andrew watched, his head tilted to the side as Neil bent to touch his toes. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. Neil grinned at Andrew as he stood up straight and retrieved the shirt.

The first thing he noticed was the texture. The fabric was extremely soft and the calluses on his hands immediately caught on the fine material. The texture reminded Neil of the way that a cat’s fur felt. He rubbed it against his face, enjoying the feel and the smell of it, before he pulled it over his head. The shirt, like the pants, fit Neil like a second skin. It was long sleeved with a v-neck, which was a departure from what Neil usually wore, and exposed some of the scarring on chest. The clingy black fabric seemed to reveal Neil’s body instead of concealing it; every hard edge and muscle was clearly defined, as were the raised ridges of scar tissue. Neil brushed his fingers over one particularly gnarled area, his fingertips snagging on the shirt. He looked up at Andrew, his brows raised in a silent question.

Andrew pushed a pair of black boots at Neil. These weren’t a gift, at least, not a brand new gift. Andrew had given them to Neil last winter and they were well worn and comfortable. Neil pulled them on, and then braced his foot on the bench between Andrew’s knees and started lacing up the boot. Their faces were tipped close together and Neil knew that he was treading a fine line with Andrew’s personal space boundaries. One boot down, Neil started on the next one but Andrew grabbed his wrists, halting his progress. Neil’s hair was falling into his eyes but it didn’t obscure his view of Andrew’s expressionless face.

“Yes or no?” Andrew growled.

Neil bit back the smirk that he felt rising on his lips. Teasing Andrew was fun, especially when it worked.

“Yes,” Neil answered.

Andrew’s grip on Neil’s wrists tightened, almost painfully, as Andrew pulled him down. The kiss was not soft and sweet. Andrew’s kiss was aggressive, combative, a warning and a reprimand. He bit down on Neil’s lower lip and Neil shuddered. He had once told Andrew that he wanted to see him lose control and it was moments like these when Neil got to see glimpses of an unleashed Andrew. Neil’s hands were clenched in tight fists, his chest jammed against his thigh as Andrew kept him trapped in the position he had been in when he was tying up his boots. He was getting lightheaded from the kissing, from being unable to get enough oxygen. Neil groaned, the sound emanating from the back of his throat, and Andrew pulled back, releasing him.

Neil fell back onto the bench, his boot only halfway laced, his chest heaving as he gasped from breath. Andrew was leaned away from him, breathing hard. Neil noticed but didn’t comment on the bulge in Andrew’s jeans. His own pants felt uncomfortably tight and he wanted…

Andrew pushed himself to his feet and stormed out of the locker room. Neil collapsed all the way onto the bench, staring up at the florescent lights as he waited for his breathing to even out and his hard on to go away. He didn’t get to wait long. His cell phone chirped with a text notification, a summons to get his ass in gear and meet the rest of the group in the parking lot. Neil sighed, finished his preparations, and then jogged out to meet the others. The jog became a quick walk because, damn, the jeans really were that tight.

—–

Eden’s Twilight was every bit as wild as Nicky had said it would be. There was a dark, hungry energy to the crowd tonight. Andrew and Neil were not alone in their all black clothing; it seemed like everyone had gotten the same memo. Neil felt a little freaked out by the monochrome masses; the bodies felt too similar, too anonymous. For a brief moment Neil panicked. He pressed close to Andrew as they made their way to the bar. The thudding, heavy music was stifling, the lyrics, which Neil could only just understand, made him feel uncomfortable. Usually Eden’s felt safe but not tonight. Tonight it felt like there was blood in the water and the sharks were about to swarm.

Andrew cleared a path to the bar and pulled Neil next to him. Neil leaned his hip against Andrew’s and hooked his fingers into Andrew’s belt loops. He felt his anxiety ebb a little as they stood tucked together and waited for Roland.

Roland was kitted out in what Neil assumed was leather bondage attire. It looked impractical and uncomfortable, though Roland seemed to like it and he was raking in tips. He spotted Andrew and Neil and made his way over to them.

“Hey, you guys made it!” he yelled over the music. He and Andrew exchanged greetings as Roland worked on filling up a tray for their group.

“Neil, I got something special for you,” Roland said. He tossed a pair of black, padded handcuffs on the bar and winked. Neil managed to give him a queasy smile and Andrew palmed the cuffs without comment before grabbing the tray of drinks.

Neil led the way back to their table. He was completely sober but he still felt disoriented and sick. It was like some kind of zombie nightmare, moving through a forest of grabby hands and writhing bodies, the lights strobing and flashing, messing with his depth perception. Once they reached the table Neil collapsed in a chair and closed his eyes. All around him his teammates and friends called out toasts and drank. He tried to focus on their voices and not on the roar of the crowd and the insidious beat.

“Neil.” Andrew’s voice. Andrew clamped his hand on the back of Neil’s neck and Neil clung to that familiar feeling. “We’re going outside,” Andrew said; Neil didn’t know if he was telling him or making an announcement to the group. His eyes were closed and he didn’t want to open them, not here, not right now. Andrew kept his hand on Neil’s neck and wrapped Neil’s arm around his waist as he navigated them out of the club.

The cold air enveloped Neil and he opened his eyes, breathing deeply, fighting off the feeling of claustrophobia. They were in the alley behind Eden’s Twilight. Andrew got Neil propped up against the brick wall before pulling out the pack of cigarettes that he kept with him at all times. He lit a cigarette for Neil first before lighting his own. Neil clung to the smoldering cigarette, inhaling the smoke. He was shivering and Andrew wrapped his arm around Neil’s waist, bringing him close.

Neil wanted to apologize but “sorry” was anathema to Andrew. Instead he tried to identify why he had freaked out; it had been so long since he had had an episode like that. Maybe it was all the black and the oppressive atmosphere, triggering flashbacks to the Nest. Or maybe it was the handcuffs, reminding him of Riko, of Lola, of those times when he had been powerless to run, to save himself. He wondered how Andrew was able to get through each day, seemingly with ease, when he had his own terrible memories plaguing him.

Andrew kept everything locked up tight. Like right now, Neil mused, if anyone saw the two of them smoking they would have no clue as to what Andrew was feeling. Neil wasn’t entirely sure that he could accurately guess Andrew’s emotions, either. With a tired sigh Neil scooted down several inches so he could lean his head against Andrew’s shoulder. His shirt caught on the bricks and pulled up, baring a couple inches of skin above Neil’s jeans. Andrew noticed and idly pulled the shirt down, his chilled fingers brushing against Neil’s warm abdomen. On an impulse Neil placed a quick kiss on Andrew’s neck; Andrew retaliated by pinching Neil’s side.

“Andrew,” Neil murmured. He didn’t get a chance to ask, Andrew read his mind and said, “No.” Neil felt a little dejected at Andrew’s rejection but he complied anyway.

Andrew finished his cigarette and stubbed it out on the wall, dropping the butt on the ground. Neil coaxed his cigarette to life and offered it to Andrew to finish. They passed it back and forth until it was burned down to the filter. Andrew exhaled the smoke into Neil’s face. Neil scrunched his nose up in protest before breathing in the second hand smoke. He felt recovered, balanced, and was starting to feel cold. Columbia in mid-February had enough bite that even Neil, a native of Baltimore, was shivering.

“We can go back in, if you want,” Neil offered. “I think I’ll be fine.”

Andrew laughed, a sharp, humorless sound. “You’ll be fine,” he scoffed. “Quit being a martyr, Josten. I know you’d rather walk back to the house before stepping foot in Eden’s tonight.”

Neil shrugged. It was true.

“I hate that you’re missing out,” he continued. “Everyone else is having a good time in there and I’m making you stay out in the cold with me.”

Andrew moved, getting in Neil’s face, bracing his arms on the wall behind Neil, caging him in.

“I believe we’ve established that no one makes me do anything I don’t want to do,” Andrew said.

Neil sucked in a sharp breath. His heart was pounding, the way it always did when Andrew was this close to him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, to kiss him, to finish what Andrew had started in the locker room. But he had already been turned down once and he wasn’t willing to push his luck. Neil dug his fingertips into the crevices between the bricks, his nails scraping against the rough surface. Andrew was watching him, his hazel eyes missing nothing.

“Neil.” Andrew’s voice wasn’t soft, never soft, but there was _something_ warm about his tone. It made Neil feel _seen_. Andrew cupped Neil’s face in his hands, leaning in until their lips nearly brushed.

“Yes,” Neil gasped, desperate for Andrew to kiss him again.

Andrew’s mouth was on his in an instant, the firm pressure of his lips on Neil’s, and the warm slide of his tongue making Neil go weak. Andrew pressed into Neil, shoving him against the coarse brick wall. Neil felt one of his fingernails tear but he kept his hold so his hands wouldn’t wander where they weren’t allowed.

Andrew, having received Neil’s consent, let his hands roam over Neil’s body. Andrew seemed to really love the shirt and the way his rough hands caught on the material; he rubbed his palms up and down the shirt, over Neil’s chest and sides and stomach. The soft slide of the tickling fabric of his shirt over his sensitive skin was making Neil crazy. Andrew placed a line of kisses up Neil’s jaw and then bit down on his earlobe. Neil’s body tensed and he moaned, his fingers aching from how hard he was digging them into the bricks.

“Andrew,” Neil groaned.

Andrew noticed Neil’s death grip and moved his hands, placing them on his shoulders.

“Don’t go below here,” Andrew said. Neil nodded, squeezing tightly as Andrew pressed his thigh against Neil’s crotch. Neil sucked in a breath, the sensation dizzying. Andrew’s hands slipped under his shirt, cold skin against his fever hot abs and chest. Andrew brushed his thumbs against Neil’s nipples and Neil saw stars; he ground down on Andrew’s leg, chasing the insistent beat of pleasure that was rushing through him. Andrew kept his body still while his hands urged Neil on and his mouth sucked a dark purple mark on the side of Neil’s neck.

The alley was surprisingly hushed, only the muffled noise from the club and the distant sound of traffic crept in. Neil tried to keep quiet but it was proving to be impossible, especially when Andrew started whispering things in his ear that made Neil’s face burn. His gasps and moans and cries echoed off the walls and he blushed to hear his voice taunting him.

When he finally climaxed Neil slumped against Andrew, feeling weak and wrung out. Andrew held him up, his arms wrapped around Neil’s back, stroking him and murmuring praise.

“C’mon,” Andrew said after Neil had recovered a little. “We can hang out in the car; it’s too cold out here.”

Neil couldn’t top shivering, his teeth chattering. “Okay,” he mumbled. “What about you?”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “What about me?” he asked.

Neil glanced down and back up. “I could…you know…” He didn’t finish the thought; he was worried that Andrew would turn him down.

“I don’t know,” Andrew prodded. “Why don’t you spell it out for me.”

Neil held Andrew’s gaze, a wicked smile teasing his lips. “I could blow you,” he offered.

Andrew didn’t smile, at least, not with his lips. But the spark in his eyes meant that he was amused by Neil referencing his own words, spoken over a year ago at Eden’s Twilight.

“Yeah, okay,” Andrew agreed. “But in the car. It’s way too cold out here for indecent exposure.”

Neil laughed and gave Andrew a quick kiss on the lips before following him to the parking area.

“Hey,” Neil said as they approached the Maserati, “if we’re doing all this today, what are we doing tomorrow on Valentine’s?”

Andrew looked over his shoulder at Neil and scowled. “Nothing,” he said, “I’m not your Valentine.”

“I guess you don’t want all the chocolates I bought you then,” Neil teased.

Andrew started to protest and Neil argued with him as they unlocked the car and clambered into the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
